økende kjærlighet Growing Love
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Vikings were ravishers. They didn't love the women they ravished. But, what happens when both Lukas and Mathias develop loving feelings towards a woman Mathias brought home with him? NORWAYxOC&DENMARKxOC, sprinkles of VARIOUSxOC. Rated M For late chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Because the Vikings need love too :D!**_

_**Plus, were talking about the Viking age in History right now xD**_

_**-emmy**_

_**Ps -The title of the story is Norwegian for "Growing Love." XD**_

* * *

><p>You weren't quite sure as to what was happening. People around you were running around, trying to avoid running into people who didn't look like they were from where you were. Your village, you came to realize when you saw people getting slaughtered, was under attack. By who? You assumed it was by the ones people called the Vikings. Not sure as to what their intentions where, you stayed in the safety of your small hut, tears leaking from your eyes.<p>

Worry soon took you over when you realized that neither your mother nor father were home with you. What….what if they're dead? You thought, curled up in a ball in a corner. The bottom of your dress was drenched with water, for you had ran your way through a crowd of people, hitting a puddle here and there to get to your small house.

Pushing back some of your dark brown hair; you watched the commotion outside, only to have to look away as a man with a sword sliced up a villager. The man who just slaughtered the other outside then turned towards you door and advanced towards it. You were paralyzed with fear as the front door was brought down and the large male entered, followed by a smaller one. The taller glared at you, blue eyes so intense they gazed right into your soul.

Suddenly, the male smirked dirtily. "Why you're a pretty little one aren't you?" He kneeled down on his knees in front of you, grabbing some hair. Pulling on it, pain radiated from your scalp as he forced you to look at him. "Yes, you are very pretty…"

Both his hands were wrapped around your wrist as he pulled you up. You gasped at the force the man had over you.

"What are you doing with her Mathias?" The smaller one asked, voice leaking no interest.

The man who you assumed to be Mathias smirked, "I'm bringing her with me Lukas [1]." He turned towards you, a devious smirk playing on his lips. "I can't just leave a pretty little one here alone now that we've killed everyone here."

You gasped, tears falling more heavily from your eyes. Your home… mother, father and family… everything but you, was gone.

Weakly, you tried breaking away from him, but it proved pointless as he gripped you tighter and began moving forward again. You attempted digging your heels into the mud, but it failed and you were brought to your knees instead.

He glanced back at you before tugging on your hands again to get you up. "It seems she doesn't want to go though." The one named Lukas announced.

You glanced at him before Mathias chuckled, "I'll force her to come with me." His voice leaked danger from every corner. "Even if I have to drag her by her hair."

You grimaced as he tightened his grip on you once more. Turning forward, he started walking again; Lukas staying behind to make sure you didn't try to escape again. Mathias was right, Lukas thought to himself as he looked you over. You we're quite pretty… No, he thought, for a woman from a different land, she's rather beautiful, he completed his thought before moving on to a much more explicit one. Lukas couldn't stop his ravenous Viking side from taking over as he thought of all the possible ways to ravish you, though he knew he would never be able to perform a task of any sexual activity with you, for it seemed Mathias wanted it much more obviously than the Norwegian male.

**_1-Fandom name for Norway xP_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Study hall is the perfect class period to write new chapters AHA!_**

**_XD_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>You rubbed your now sore wrist. That man, you thought, didn't know how much strength he really had. Then again, you highly doubted any of them knew their strength, especially that little one they called Lukas. All and all, the man looked like he couldn't even pinch you to hurt you, but you knew he could kill you easily. Ravenous is what they are, you quickly realized, ravenous foreigners.<p>

"What's your name?" Mathias asked, kneeling deathly close to your face.

"..." You only glared at him.

"What is it." It wasn't even a question anymore. It was a demand. One more thing about them. They had temper issues, terrible ones at that. Especially the man in front of you.

But once again, you didn't speak and only glared at him. He growled something that hit your ears a little strange. "Fortæl mig hvad det er[1]!"

You didn't say anything again. With one simple move, you were sent looking sideways, your cheek now burning. You were pretty sure if he added just a smidge more of force, you would be on the ground. "Tell me."

You looked at him, hot tears falling down your pale skin. "Y-you don't deserve to know."

He glared evily at you. How easy, he thought, it would be to disamble you with his axe. You were a dinky little thing, you'd probably be dead before he even got a second hit. Where's the fun in that? "I don't?" He laughed bitterly, "I _own_ you now. I deserve knowing every little detail about your pathetic life." He brought the axe in his hand under your chin.

Fear exploded over your body as he pressed the axe into your skin. This thing... you thought, could have killed my family. You looked at him, noticing how anger was swirling in his dark blue eyes. "I won't ask you again."

You whimpered as some of your tears hit his hand, "Lena."

His smile seemd to turn sadistic as the axe left your presence , "Wonderful."

Lukas nodded along to what someone was saying, putting his sword back into the latch on his hip. In all honesty, he wasn't really parying attention to what the person was saying. Preocupation took him over when he began watching Mathias carefully. He, out of anyone, knew best about how tempermental Mathias could really get, and how he could slaughter you without a second thought.

So, when Mathias finally went to do something productive, leaving you alone, Lukas took his chance to go speak to you. The fleeting thought of being brought down by his fellow Viking lingered by his side the whole time, but he knew how crushed your probably were. Sometimes, he thought, Mathias goes overboard with this type of thing...

He suddenly stopped and fiddled with his sheathed sword. Watching with emotionless eyes, he saw you drop to you knees, dress now covered with dirt and mud. He vaguely heard what sounded like sobbing, but he couldn't be sure until he got closer. He highly doubted that you would be laughing, which is the only thing that could sound similar to a sob. He wondered just what Mathias did to you when he saw a hand print on your cheek and blood coming from your neck. He automatically stopped playing with the sword and started walking forward again.

But, when he was towering over you, you whimpered and tried getting away from him, afraid he was just like Mathias. He proved to fast for you, for he kneeled down and lightly ran his finger down your neck, were the pervious Viking had dug his axe into your skin before you ever got more than a few inches from him. You failed to notice blood coming from your skin, for it really didn't hurt as much as you thought it would have.

You watched with wide eyes as he tore a piece of cloth from a part on his shirt, before wrapping it and tying it around were you were still bleeding. He began speaking, though you couldn't understand what he was saying, "Mathias er ikke en for å vite hvordan man skal ta vare på kvinner."

You simply stared at him, seemingly appaled at how fluent his language sounded. He suddenly froze, remembering you didn't speak anything like what he and Mathias spoke. He re-thought his sentence, putting it into something you could understand. "Mathias..." He started, "He isn't one knowing the care for women." He paused for a moment, "Everyone he had brought with us has ended up dead because they angered him."

You flinched at his words. Dead? You thought. "But, there hasn't been that many he's brought back with us. At most, there's been only three, you being the fourth."

He watched you shift uncomfortably. "He doesn't enjoy when his little... gifts for himself don't like him like he wants them too."

Your eyes latched onto a silver scar that was placed directly on his neck. You wondered vaguely what had happened to him, but your thoughts about it weren't needed. "I myself haven't always liked the way he acts." He pointed to the scar, "There are others like this one, that he's caused becuase I was displesed with what he wanted or said."

Your fingers touched the soft fabric around your neck, wondering if you were going to scar like Lukas did. "You best do what he wants if you wish to stay alive."

You looked at him. Wait... was he giving you advice? You simply nodded, whimpering slightly. When he stood and turned to walk alway, he could hear you whisper, "Thank you."

His lips tugged into a slight smile as he put a hand onto his sword. Twirling it around he started forward to the ships to get ready to go back to sea.

**_1-Danish: Tell me what it is._**

**_2-Norwegian: Mathias doesn't know how to take care of women._**


	3. Chapter 3

_***Reading DenmarkxNorway doujinshi***_

_**Denmark: yo Emmy... What are you- *stops after seeing what im reading***_

_**Emmy: Oh hi Denny! What's up?**_

_**Denmark: What the hell is that? *points to doujinshi***_

_**Emmy: i'm reading a friggin sexy story...**_

_**Denmark:...**_

_**XD**_

_**Yeah, Enjoy**_

_**-emmy.**_

* * *

><p>Lukas watched with curious eyes as Mathias handed you a pile of what looked like clothing meant for men, giving you the order to change into them before they took off to sea. He could tell by your displeased face that you didn't like the clothing, for you'd much rather wear a dress than what was giving to you. But, as Lukas had told you before, you didn't argue against what Mathias wanted you to do.<p>

When Mathias turned to the side, saying, "Make sure she gets changed." Lukas more than hastily agreed to the simple command. Why pass up a perfect opportunity to see your bare body? He thought, dark explicit images running through his wild mind while Mathias took his leave to talk to the other men.

You looked down at the bunch of clothing in your hands, as your fingers fiddled with some fur on them. Tears pricked at your eyes painfully as you looked down at your dress. You didn't want to wear pants… they looked rather uncomfortable. At least in a dress you had more freedom…

Lukas' voice took you from your rushing thoughts, "Do you care to get dressed now?" You nodded, your hair bouncing with your small movement. Lukas nodded slightly, gripped your arm and led you to a more deserted part so you could change behind a bush.

You looked at him, eyes saying "turn around please." He did as you silently command and turned around. You sighed and began unbuttoning the front of your dress, untying the tie in the back and letting it fall to the dirty ground. The sound of clothing rustling around had the male on the edge the whole time; he couldn't stop himself from peaking here and there.

Holy mother of… He watched with hungry eyes as your bare back was exposed to him. Virtually flawless, he wondered if you'd appreciate him touching it, scratching it, running his fingers down your vertebrae… A virgins body… the thought. He stopped his thoughts of your back when you began pulling up the rather tight black pants. Up your legs, over the curves of your small knees until they were pulled over your (is his opinion) rather meaty bum. Dull eyes lingered at said body part for a moment, thoughts being, once again, attacked by explicit thoughts he seemed incapable of thinking. He wondered what you would feel like… what you tasted like…

In all truth, he thought, I would have ravished her if I was the only one to find her. He stopped thinking the ravenous thoughts when he realized your shirt was now on, and all you were doing was playing around with the strange cloak. The soft fur around the hood framed your face rather well. You shifted uncomfortably before moving forward.

Lukas thought you looked quite well in what Mathias had giving you, but that was his own opinion. He knew for a fact that Mathias would enjoy it for they were quite tight fitting, giving him the perfect view of your small curves. "Come. We must get going." Lukas started forward.

You followed him silently, playing with your own fingers. He stopped in front of Mathias, who towered over both of you. Smirking, the blond looked over you. "Now you're ready. And I do say, you look even prettier in that."

You turned your head to the side, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Mathias didn't seem to notice your action, but Lukas noticed and realized you were intimidated largely by the big Viking. Mathias hand reached down and grabbed hold of your waist. He picked you up off the ground with ease and placed you into one of the few boats on the shoreline. He pulled himself in, commanding, "Sit down."

You did as you were told and sat down obediently. "You're going to like it back where I'm from." Mathias said.

You glanced at him before looking down at your hands again, nodding. "I-I'm sure I will be." What a lie. You thought, tears ready to fall. You didn't want to leave home… you didn't want to go with them.

You barely noticed Lukas coming up and standing next to Mathias. The taller of the two looked down at the shorter. "Are you ready to go back home?"

Lukas glanced back at you before thinking about his younger brother.[1] "After a near year on the sea, yes, I'm ready to go home." He confessed.

Mathias chuckled, "I am too." He paused and looked at you, "I'm ready to take my new gift home."

_**1-Yes I mean Iceland~ :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh Lovely updates~!**_  
><em><strong>:D<strong>_

_**Enjoy-**_

_**-emmy **_

* * *

><p>You sneezed before moaning dreadfully. You looked around the ship and couldn't help but wish you were back home, with your family. You figured out that the only thing to really do is stare at the blue sea, and that rarely ever occupied you. Sometimes, Lukas or even Mathias would come talk to you, but conversation with them didn't last very long for they didn't know how to hold conversation with a woman.<p>

Humming a lullaby your mother used to sing to you when you were younger, Mathias watched you with intense sea blue eyes. You, he thought, you were so different from the other girls he had brought with him. It was a rare time when they would obey what he wanted and what he said. But you- you were so willing to do things for him. He wondered why. He looked around and noticed Lukas also looking at you.

Eyebrows furrowing together, Mathias wondered if Lukas had told you about his power. The power he had over you, Lukas, and every man aboard his ship. The thoughts were quickly tossed from his mind, with the denying statement of, "Lukas wouldn't tell her something like that. It'd only make her more afraid."

Snuggling deeper into the cape like object around your shoulder, you tried vainly to get some more heat. One thing you didn't know about the ocean was how bitter cold it could be when you're in the middle of it. You jumped when something was wrapped around your shoulders. Looking up you met Mathias' eyes. Then you noticed how his cape wasn't one his shoulder, and a moment later you figured out that he had wrapped it around your body.

"You looked rather cold." He said through his accent.

"Thank you." You whispered and fixed the cape and looked at the ocean again.

"I," he started "I understand that you dislike me." He said.

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?" Came your meek voice.

Mathias sat down next to you as he said, "Lukas. You two seem to have a great relationship, even though you don't know what he's truly capable of."

"He's capable of terrible things, just like you are which is why I dislike you. You flaunt power like it's nothing and it intimidates people, pushes people away from you."

He chuckled, "I knew you disliked me." He stopped speaking for a moment, "But, if I myself intimidate you so much, why were you so willing to come with me?"

You looked at the sea and sighed, "You killed my family. Everything I knew. If it was truly up to me, I would have let you kill me so I could be with my family. But you practically shoved this all upon me without letting me choose and thus I cannot forgive you for what you've done to me."

The male scoffed, "You'd rather die than live in this world?" He laughed, "You wouldn't even reach Valhalla[1] with the kind of life your living now."

You glared at him, "I do not care. For you… you Vikings, reaching the all highest is what you aim for. Valhalla is your all highest so you can be around what you've wanted the longest on this earth but couldn't obtain it because you were to immature during your life to do so."

He glared at you. How dare you call him immature… Anger raising immensely, the males hand made harsh contact with your cheek. A stinging sensation scattered around your face as you let tears fall from your eyes. He looked at you for a fleeting moment before stand up, saying, "Don't say such things about our highest heaven. We aim for what we want the most, unlike you. You aim for perfection. But, you'll never gain the perfection you want for your only one person in the world. If I myself reach Valhalla, chances are that my men will because they were with me the whole time. In order to gain perfection, you must gain alliances, gain friends."

With that he was leaving your side. You grabbed your still throbbing cheek and let the tears continue to flow out. Lukas watched from a few rows back and could only wonder what you had said to get Mathias so angry. Shoving your face into your arms, you continued to cry with the fleeting thought of, "I wish I was dead… I wish this man never found me…"

_**1-It's the Viking version of Heaven. After living a life of being a warrior, they thought that if you were brutal and successful enough in life you were sent to Valhalla where you drink honey mead and your surrounded by what you've always wanted ^^**_


End file.
